Forbidden Hearts?
by Ayashi-Lie
Summary: Even with Draco a follower of Voldemort, Harry and Draco have been meeting in secret since the last two months of their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their relationship has been kept a secret from all their friends...
1. Prologue and Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and other characters mentioned here belong to Miss Jo Rowling... Although I do glomp them from time to time.**  
**

**A/N**: This is my first fanfic I'm really, seriously, truly going to update as regularly as possible. I really have nothing else to do this summer... So enjoy!

**Flames will be used to heat ramen! Now, to the story.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------- **

A prologue, to get you up to date:

Truth to be told, things between Draco and Harry aren't what they seem.

Draco had been harboring feelings for Harry since his second or third year, but nothing to talk about had happened between them until the last few weeks of their sixth year.

_Flashback:_

It was the last week of April, and Draco had been acting strangely around Harry lately.

There wasn't the normal cruel joking and taunting as there should have been.

No, Draco was being…God forbid… _nice_ to Harry. It had gone on for so long, that Ron and Hermione were beginning to notice the temperament showed by Draco.

"Why is he acting this way?" Harry thought constantly.

His questions would soon be answered.

After lunch one bleak day in early May, Draco drew Harry aside.

"What?" Harry snapped. He needed to use the bathroom.

Draco hesitated for a moment.

"I can leave," Harry said, jabbing his thumb in the direction of his dormitory.

"No," Draco said quickly. "I…Like you, Harry. Not just as a friend. I've 'liked' you for a long time."

Harry stood dumbfounded for a moment. He was very uncomfortable; the heaviness of his bladder was no help whatsoever. A blush spread across Harry's face, and he stared at the ground.

"Erm… Well, I've got a girlfriend…"

_End Flashback._

The following week after this encounter was torturous for Harry. All the time he spent with Ginny, his girlfriend, was spent thinking about Draco, and how his hair shone in the sunlight…

No.

He mustn't have these feelings. It was _wrong._

"Draco's a follower of Voldemort," Harry would remind himself. "Draco and I have been enemies since the first year."

And yet…

One day, during Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry persuaded Ron to pass a note he had written to Draco. The note read:

To Draco-

I've rather… Reconsidered, if that's how you want to put it. I've realized that I've liked you too…

Please meet me in the library tomorrow after lunch.

-Harry

Their relationship went on quietly and in the shadows of the library. In the 'history of magic' section, no one would ever bother them. Almost no one (save Madam Pince, and even she rarely went in.) went into that section.

Often, all they did was sit and talk about their day, but more often than that it was quite intimate.

Both tender and passionate kisses, simply holding each other with no words to say…Once, they had stayed too long and Madam Pince locked the library with them still in it, forcing them to stay overnight together, in the library.

The two had had a hard time keeping their relationship a secret from their friends. Usually the excuse was "I'm going to go study in the library,". I have to admit, Hermione, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle all became suspicious of the constant studying of their best friends.

But, somehow, they avoided all discovery.

However, the year ended quickly. TOO quickly. They decided not to keep in touch during the summer for fear of someone finding out about what they shared.

But, on the last day they met in secret, they swore to meet again the next year.

x.x.x

Chapter One:

Harry stared out the window at the continually passing scenery. He let a small sigh escape his lips.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked from the seat opposite him.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly. Hermione gave Harry a rather disblieving look and returned to her game of 'Go Fish' with Ron.

"HAH!" Ron exclaimed triumphantly, slapping down a card. "Defeated again, Hermione!"

Hermione opened her mouth to give a sharp retort, but was interrupted by someone opening the compartment door.

Draco Malfoy. Surprisingly, he didn't have Crabbe and Goyle with him.

"_Alone._" Harry thought. "_He came alone._"

Both Hermione and Ron's jaws dropped when Draco strolled in casually and took the seat on Harry's right. They sat close... Too close to be enemies.

"Have a good summer, Potter?" Draco said quietly, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Ready for seventh year?"

"Not here," Harry whispered urgently.

Ron and Hermione sat gaping, their eyes open wide.

"Just for a moment," Draco said, closing his eyes in brief ecstasy. "I haven't seen you all summer."

He brought his face close to Harry's and placed a pale right hand on his Harry's cheek. Their faces were a half inch apart. Harry hadn't felt this happy since last year.

Ron was the first to come to his senses.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BEST MATE, YOU SLIMY GIT?" He yelled at Malfoy, jumping to his feet. Draco quickly retracted the bony hand and stood up as fast as he could.

Giving Ron a long, hard look, he said, "It's none of your business, _Weasley._ See you around, Harry."

He winked seductively and stalked out of the compartment, pausing slightly after closing the door to see inside once more.

Hermione shook herself into consciousness, though her mouth was still stretched in a wide O.

"What was that about, Harry?" She asked with a dazed expression over her features.

"Yes." Ron snarled. "I think we'd _all_ like to know."

Harry stared at the ground for a moment, his face pink with embarassment.

"You two.." The seventeen year-old adjusted his glasses. "I have something to tell you."

---------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Okay, I know it's not the greatest. I was up at two o'clock in the morning last night doing it because I couldn't sleep. The idea for the story was too big and important! Please rate and review!


	2. Search and Discovery!

**A/N: **Please, please don't kill me. I'm really sorry these chapters didn't go up faster, but the documents manager wasn't working correctly, and then I left on a three week vacation thing to Oregon... So, I hope you like what you read... and rate/review!

**Disclaimer:** None of the beasts described here belong to me. If they would, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

* * *

"I have something to tell you," Harry stammered. 

Ron and Hermione listened intently.

"I've, er…" He began. "I've been seeing…"

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I've got to go." Harry said, hurrying out and slamming the door shut behind him.

He leaned on the door for a minute or so, wondering what to do. Decideing to go and confront Draco, Harry began walking to his left, the direction he had seen Draco walk just minutes before.

Checking each compartment, must have pressed his nose against ten different windows or more, looking for his Draco.

His heart skipped a beat.

"There his is!" Harry exclaimed silently.

It took him several minutes to grab Draco's attention, which was a very complicated matter as Harry didn't want to seem suspicious, so as not to draw ideas that Draco and Harry were romantically involved. Even though they were…

He first tried flailing his arms about wildly while kneeling in front of the door. This attempt delivered no results at all; all in the compartment continued whatever it was they were doing without any notice of Harry at all.

"That must have looked really stupid," Harry thought.

He stopped and sat on the floor for a moment to think about how to get Draco out.

"Harry?" Said a hauntingly familiar voice. "What are you doing on the ground?"

Harry looked up. It was Ginny.

Her fiery red hair glowed in the slowly dimming light, and her green eyes were bright with excitement. She leaned down and kissed Harry heavily on the cheek, then around his mouth.

Harry endured the torture by closing his eyes tightly.

"I missed you," She smiled. "It's great to see you." (**A/N**: This story is written as if many of the events in HBP never happened.)

"I missed you also," Harry said, although it wasn't meant in the same sense that Ginny thought it was. "You should change into your robes soon, Gin. We're arriving within two hours."

Ginny frowned slightly. "Really? Well, _you've_ already changed… So I should, then. See you later!" Waving buoyantly, Ginny stood up and bounced down the corridor.

Harry sighed his relief in Ginny's absence. Standing up and dusting himself off, he put on a stony expression and knocked on the door to the compartment.

Draco looked up, and his eyebrows shot up immediately.

Getting up to open the door, he mouthed "Sorry," as he slid it open.

"What do you want, Potter?" He snapped.

Words couldn't explain how horrible it made him feel to be so cold to the one he loved.

"Hello, Malfoy." Harry replied coolly. "I need to talk to you about something. Come with me, will you?"

"Sure," Draco said, flashing a small smile.

"Thanks."

The two walked down the corridor, ignoring the strange looks they were earning from Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, who were poking their hoses out into the corridor.

"Wasn't that the luggage carriage?" Asked Pansy as Draco and Harry disappeared behind the door to the next car.

"Yes… I suppose it was," Goyle answered thickly.

"I wonder why Potter needed to talk to Draco," Pansy said to no one in particular. "And why is it so important that he has to take Draco into the luggage carriage alone?"

Just then, Ginny turned up.

"Er, hello, Pansy." She said uneasily. "Have you seen Harry?"

x.X.x

Harry pulled Draco into the luggage carriage and held him close.

"That was a hell of a trick you pulled in my compartment," Harry said rather irritably, breaking apart from the embrace. "Hermione and Ron nearly tore you to pieces."

"I know," Draco smirked. "Weasley looked like he was going to kill me."

Harry laughed quietly and was caught into another hug, this time led by Draco.

"I did miss you," Draco murmured into Harry's ear.

"I know," was all Harry could manage, for he suddenly had an urge to kiss, so he did.

With his lips pressed against Draco's, a small jolt of energy was shared between the two bodies.

Oh, how they had missed this.

Suddenly, the dimmed room was bathed in a bright light. Squinting and covering his eyes, two figures were distinguishable at the door.

"What the hell?" Draco asked, squinting at the silhouettes. The couple froze when they realized who the shadowy figures were.

It was Pansy Parkinson, with Ginny alongside her, both wearing very surprised expressions.

"How much did they see?" Harry wondered nervously.


	3. Tears and Laughter?

**A/N:** Here we go! Hope you enjoy it...

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THEM! IF I DID, THEY MIGHT POSSIBLY BE TIED IN MY BASEMENT!

* * *

The four stood blinking at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"I can expla-" he started, walking toward Ginny.

"Of course you can!" Ginny exclaimed, clearly fighting back tears. Harry sighed. This would be so much easier if she didn't cry.

"Ginny…" Harry tried again, putting out a comforting hand. "Please, please don't cry."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shouted. "And don't tell me not to cry! You don't know how hard it is for a girl to find out her boyfriend is cheating on her…It doesn't make it better that it's with a guy! It's even harder finding out he's… he's.. ga…"

She couldn't bring herself to say the ultimate accusational word.

Gay. Harry was… Gay?

The word echoed in his head, making him slightly dizzy.

"Draco?" Pansy recovered from her shock. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Draco's eyes flashed with an inexplicable emotion. What could he possibly say?

"Uh.. This… This is who we are," Draco stumbled across his words. "We're not about to change. You can like it or not, Pansy, but I love Harry Potter."

Harry felt a blush creep up his face, and he stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"And I'm not _gay_," Draco added. "And neither is Harry. We're _bisexual_."

Harry winced at the amount of emphasis put on the last word in Draco's sentence. Then he burst out laughing. Regaining his composure, he said, "Yes, Ginny. In the fourth year, I liked Cho Chang, remember? And I went out with you, as well."

Draco nodded in agreement.

Ginny didn't bother wiping away the tears in her eyes.

"This… You say _went_ out, as in past tense!" Was her outburst. "Like we're not together anymore!"

Draco snorted, and Ginny threw him a dirty look.

"Er…" Harry tried to think of what to say to this. "You mean you still want to be together? I mean, er, knowing I'm, erm, cheating?"

"Of course!"

Draco stifled a laugh. Ginny scowled.

"So you still want to go out, even though I'm not straight, and I'm with another person?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Of course. I could never leave you! Anyway, I could cover up for you," Ginny said.

That was where Draco stepped in.

"So you think Harry's embarrassed of us being together? Why would that be? He's not that proud!" Draco was rather red in the face, and yelling as loud as his voice could be. Harry placed a cold hand on Draco's shoulder to quiet him, and said, "If it's what you want, Ginny. But you can't expect me to be romatically active. Involved. You know what I mean."

"I…guess so…" Ginny stammered. "I'll see you two, then…"

She rushed out the door, and ran down the corridor. Draco and Harry exchanged glances.

"She really wasn't happy with you, you know." Pansy snickered, and put on a scowl. "And you, Draco Leonard Malfoy. What about you?"

Draco groaned at hearing his middle name.

"Well?" She snapped. "I thought you were in it for me! I thought you fancied me!"

Draco shook his head. "Harry. It's Harry. Always." He blinked several times.

"Pansy snorted and tossed her head angrily, much like a horse and stomped out of the carriage, slamming the door behind her, leaving Harry and Draco in darkness.

Laughing, they embraced and collapsed behind a wooden box.

Draco pulled a strange expression and took Harry's hands in his.

"You realize they might not keep us a secret?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I know."

* * *

**A/N: I hope to the GODS that it wasn't a cliffy. If it was, I'm sorry! Rate and review, please!**  



	4. Proof I want proof

It's been a million years. I'm sorry. Aahhhh... Please don't hurt me too bad. I said I'd update regularly, and I didn't. I'm a bad person, noooo!

**Dang it, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, something like this might have already happened in the books. Savvy? Thank you.**

Enjoy.

* * *

The thing that surprised both Draco and Harry was that the fact of their relationship hadn't spread throughout the train in the first half an hour that Ginny and Pansy had known.

"It can't be long until every student at Hogwarts is turned against me and… well, me." Harry thought, sitting back in the compartment with Ron and Hermione.

Both of his friends had noticed that Harry was spacing out unusually after his escapades of the visitation of Draco Malfoy and the mysterious, drawn out disappearance.

"Harry?" Hermione asked earnestly.

Harry jumped about a foot in the air.

"What? Eh?"

"You're staring into bloody space, mate." Ron answered, still a bit peeved.

"Am I? Sorry."

"So, _Harry_." Hermione said slyly. "How's Draco?"

"Oh, lovely. He said he'd had a touch of dragon pox during the sum- hey!"

" 'Hey' indeed." A triumphant smirk rose on Hermione's face.

Ron, however, was having a hard time putting two and two together.

"When did you talk to that stupid bugger?" He exclaimed wildly. "You're hiding something and I know it."

"Shut up, Ronald!" Hermione's eyes flashed. "Now. How long have you been seeing Draco?"

Harry stared at her in amazement. Ron gaped in horror.

"You never cease to amaze me, Hermione." Harry chuckled.

"You're avoiding the question."

"Oh, all right. Since May last year."

"Okay, okay." interrupted Ron. "When are Fred and George going to drop from the ceiling and blow confetti on everyone shouting 'April Fool'?"

The two other friends sat staring at Ron in silence.

"We're serious, Ron." Harry said.

Ron blinked.

"Proof. I want proof."

"Fine! I'll get Draco now!" snapped Harry venomously. He got to his feet and stepped into the rattling hallway, slamming the door behind him. Stomping down the hallway, he yelled, "DRACO!"

A silvery blonde head popped out of a compartment.

"What!"

Harry grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the hall.

"Our _dear_ Ronald has found out and he wants bloody _proof_…"

"So what are we going to do, start shagging or-"

"No! Just kiss me or something. Improvise."

"But we have to be in the _moment_ for a kiss…"

"Oh, fine! The _moment_…"

"Hey, wait, I know. Hold my hand, Harry."

"_What? _We're still in the corri-"

Suddenly, they were in front of Harry's compartment.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and slid the door open, leading Harry in after him.

"So, Weasel King," Draco said smoothly. "Just what sort of proof do you want?"

Draco plopped down the seat opposite Ron, with Harry following.

"Here he is, Ron." Harry said. "Any more proof?"

"Er, erm, Malfoy," Ron stammered, clearly thinking slowly. "Kiss Harry on the cheek. Or something."

"Gladly. Or something." Draco rolled his eyes.

Draco put his arm round Harry's neck once more and pulled his face in slowly, to 'make the moment'. At the last second, when Draco's face was centimeters away from his, Harry turned his head and the kiss landed on his lips. After a second or two, they drew apart. Several minutes of dead silence, save the train whistling and creaking, passed between the group of four.

Hermione seemed to be suppressing a hysteric fit of giggles. Ron just looked absolutely horrified.

"The whole WORLD'S gone mad!" Ron jumped up and yelled, pointing at Harry. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Harry!"

"Ron," Harry said earnestly. "I am Harry. Sit down.

"LIES!" Ron shook his head manically, his popping out of his head. "My best mate wouldn't have a bloody romantic relationship with someone he's hated since day one!"

He stopped suddenly, clearly pondering something.

"Unless this really is happening," Ron blinked once more.

"Brilliantly spotted, Mr. Holmes." Draco mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"You two really are involved, aren't you? Damn it. You could have told me mate." Ron's voice faltered slightly and he paused, then opened the compartment door and ran out and down the corridor.

Harry leapt up to retrieve him, but was stopped.

"Don't go after him, Harry," Hermione said. "He needs time to recuperate. He's in shock.  
Harry looked at Hermione uncertainly.

"Okay,"

"I should go back to my compartment now, okay? They're proably up and wondering by now." Draco stated. "See you."

"Bye," Harry replied quietly.

Draco left the compartment soundlessly. Harry looked solemnly out the window and recounted the day's events, and in the distance stood Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, glittering and shining in all its glory.

* * *

See? **No cliffhanger**! Woo!

-Ayashi ♥


End file.
